The Lion King
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: What happens when the team watches the Lion King? Hope has been addded to this for a longer chapter.


I got this idea from BubbleFairy03's Sleeping Beauty. What could have happened if they did watch the Lion King?

"I brought a movie from my place should we watch it?" Artemis asked the team. "Why not?" Kalder said after making shore everyone else agreed. "What's the movie?" Wally tilted his head to look clearly at his girlfriend. "The Lion King one." She answered just before kissing him on the cheek. No one noticed how wide Robin's eyes got at that name. "I forgot I have homework, I got to go." Robin turned to run out the door, but Megan telepathically grabbed his hood. "No you can do that later stay here and watch the movie with us." "But I really should do that homework." Robin protested. Wally just realising why Robin was trying to get away. "If he doesn't do his homework Batman gets mad at him." Wally tried to help. "Tell him we told you to forget it for now." Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. Wally mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Robin. Zatanna grabbed Robin's hood and dragged him to the seat next to her he slid over to Wally on the couch to the left. Artemis put the movie in and grabbed popcorn and handed it to Wally he thanked her and offered Robin some to only realise he had already hid his head in Wally's chest. Wally patted him on the head and ate the popcorn.

Just before the part where Mofosa falls to his death Wally finished the popcorn. Robin offered to get more, but Artemis was already getting more, so Robin had to watch the most horrifying part of the movie. Megan cried, Kalder was shocked, Conner was wide eyed and poor Robin was sobbing in to Wally's chest. Zatanna realised Robin was crying and stopped the movie. "Oh, Robin its O.K it's just a movie, but its O.K to cry." She said it like she was talking to a 6 year old. Megan floated over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he pushed his head more into Wally's chest. Batman walked in and saw the scene in front of him, the he realised the movie they had be watching. "What's going on in here?" He boomed surprising everyone, but his baby bird who had stopped crying and started whimpering. Everyone was too shocked to notice Robin move away from them all and crawled over to Batman. Conner was the first to snap out of it. "We were watching the movie and Robin started crying. We didn't know why and the girls are trying to comfort him." Batman looked at the screen and saw the look, that look that both he and Robin had on their faces when their parents died. He bent down and picks Robin up cradling him in his arms. Wally looked at where Robin had been and was a little shocked at the fact he didn't notice him leave. Maybe it's because of where Artemis was sitting on his lap she did that to see if she could comfort Robin to no avail.

Then they all hear a little voice. "Can we go home, Daddy?" It came from Robin it was so weak and brittle unlike the Robin they knew. "Of cause we can." Batman replied in the softest voice the team had ever heard not just out of him, but ever. Batman-02, Robin-B01 the computer announced as they left. The team was wide eyed. "Did he sound kind and caring to anyone besides me?" Artemis looked around. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Robin didn't stop whimpering the whole way back to the Batcave and Batman had trouble not pulling over to comfort his baby bird, he made him feel sad, sadder than when his own parents had died. Robin felt horrible he knew that the team wouldn't get why he had done it, but he couldn't help that now. They would be pounding Wally with questions the poor guy.

They got back to the Batcave and they get out of the Batmobile. Batman walked over to his baby and hugged him. "You know I love you right Dick?" "I know and I love you to Bruce." He was just ably to mumble making Bruce pull him closer. "I miss them. I feel like no one's here for me." Dick started to tear up. "I'm here for you Dick. I know how you feel." Bruce pulled his cowl down and Dick toke his mask off. "Bruce you're crying too." "I know Dick I feel bad that I couldn't stop to comfort you before." Tears falling down his face. "Don't, you couldn't take that risk." Bruce smiled slightly at Dick before scoping him up in his arms. He headed up to the elevator and walked in. "Bruce?" Dick looked up at his hero. "Yes." Bruce looked down at him. "I'd take a billet for you." Bruce smiled , but Dick could tell he was tearing up again. "I would too." He answered just as the door opened and he set Dick down and walked away. Dick sat on the floor watching him walk away and started to cry again. Alfred heard him crying. "Master Dick, what's wrong?" "I need a hug." Dick flow at Alfred and hugged him with all his heart. "I love you." Dick said as he ran to the living room Alfred followed. Dick sat in the chair facing the picture of his parents with tears in his eyes and said. "I wish I dead instead of you." Alfred had tears in his eyes and smiled a little bit.

Bruce went into his room and graded something from under his bed. He opened it and looked for something. He found it at the bottom of the box he pulled out from under his bed. He smiled and walked out of his room with it in his hand. He went into his study and lifted a book off the shelf, opened it and grabbed something else from it. He grabbed one more book and opened it to finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and closed the book, putting them all on the shelf again. He walked out of the study looking for Dick and realising he might have thought he just left him there, he ran to the living room to see Alfred standing by Dick's favorite chair with Dick sitting in it sobbing. Brice walked around to the other side and sat on the floor beside the chair. Under all of dick's sobbing he could hear him mumbling something over and over again. Bruce smiled when he realised it was Dick's favorite poem. Dick was mumbling. "Hope is the thing with feathers-That perches in the soul-And sings the tune- without the words-And never stops-at all- And sweetest in the Gale is heard-And sore must be the storm-That could abash the little Bird-That kept so many warm-I've heard it in the chilliest land-And on the strangest Sea-Yet, never, in Extremity,-It asked a crumb—of Me" Bruce sat there saying it with Dick for a while.

They said that poem until supper was ready. Alfred walked in. "Supper is ready if you two wish to eat something." Dick looked up in shock he was still crying. "Thanks Alfred." He turned on his seat so he could look at him. Bruce stood up and grabbed Dick cradling him in his arms like you would a two year old. "I love you." Bruce whispered in Dick ear. Dick smiled wiping tears from his eyes. "I love you too Bruce."

"I made an old Romanian dish for tonight I thought it might cheer you up Master Dick." Alfred smiled at Dick. "Thanks Alf." Dick forced a smile. "I'm not really hunger Alfred." Dick didn't feel right. "Dick are you feeling O.K.? You love Romanian food." Bruce was concerned. "No. My stomach isn't feeling greet." Dick clenched as his stomach hurt a little more. "You don't have a fever. You must just be a lot like I was when I was your age. I used to get sick for no resin. Now I know I got sick because I missed my parents so much." Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder. "I remember when Master Bruce got that he called it the Missing Flu." Alfred said taking Dick's plate of the table. "I'll put your plate in the fringe Master Dick." "Would you put mine in there to Alfred? I'm going to show Dick something." "Of course Master Bruce." Alfred grabbed Bruce's plate and walked to the kitchen.

Bruce brought Dick into his room and they sat on the bed. "Dick there's something I want to show you. It helped me through the times that I had the Missing Flu." Bruce walked over to a shelf and pulled down a stuffed animal. 'I didn't know he ever keep one' Dick thought just as Bruce handed him the toy. "I didn't think you'd keep a stuffy Bruce, since you're the big bad Batman." Dick smiled a little. Bruce chuckled a little "I didn't think I had it until I found it a day or two ago, you can keep him if you want." "But he's your special stuffy Bruce." Dick had tears in his eyes again. "He was mine now he can be yours. He gave me hope that someone know what I was going through." Bruce sat down and hugged Dick. "I have you for that." Dick looked up at Bruce who had tears in his eyes now. "I won't be here all the time Dick." Dick became even more tearful at that sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Bruce felt bad. "I know." Dick hugged the stuffed animal. Bruce tried to make a joke. "It's gone through two generations of mourners." Dick smiled. "You know what also made me feel better?" "What?" Dick looked up so he could see Bruce's eyes. "A night out with someone that knows how you feel." Bruce pulled out tickets to a movie Dick had wanted to see and coins for his favorite arcade. Dick smiled. "I love you Bruce." Bruce smiled hugging Dick harder. "Wait… What I'm I going to say to the team?" Dick looked depressed. "We'll think of something tonight and who knows maybe Wally already did."


End file.
